Enfermizo
by Larousse Lucy
Summary: Imaginar sus manos en su espalda, sus gemidos más dulces que la miel, su hermoso rostro, tan parecido al de él, pero más angelical, sólo para poder alcanzar la cumbre de su orgasmo era algo tan… Enfermizo.


**Enfermizo**

Personajes: Kagamine Len, Rin (Mencionada)

Advertencias: Twincest, nada que no se imaginen. Mundo hundido en Spice!

Rated: M

Summary: Imaginar sus manos en su espalda, sus gemidos más dulces que la miel, su hermoso rostro, tan parecido al de él, pero más angelical, sólo para poder alcanzar la cumbre de su orgasmo era algo tan… Enfermizo.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid (O _Bōkaroido,_en Japonés) no es de mi pertenencia ni sus personajes (Sino, tendría animé, manga y los videos Twincest de Len y Rin dominarían la tierra(?)), sino de Yamaha Corporation y sus respectivos diseñadores.

* * *

El símbolo sexual de toda la escuela, la Especia Len como le habían llamado algunos suspiró relajado y tranquilo como nunca con el libro de la Divina Comedia de Dante en sus manos reconfortado por una cómoda butaca frente a una mesa y con un libro increíblemente viejo en sus manos de páginas amarillentas. Leer a Dante era gratificante, sin mencionar que la parte de los círculos del infierno eran su parte favorita, tenía una vacante en el segundo círculo de tal magnitud que seguramente formaría parte de la guardia…

—Hola lindo —oyó en su oreja perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos y por completo su concentración en el nudo de la historia. Su momento en la biblioteca era algo privado, y aunque le complacía en demasía el rodearse de mujeres o llegar a un acuerdo de una noche, merecía su espacio de lectura A Solas y en Silencio sin interrupciones.

Iba a darse la vuelta dispuesto a echar a la muchacha, sea quién fuese, o en todo caso, deslumbrarla de tal manera que ni siquiera se molestase cuando ella le diese su número y nunca la llamara al día siguiente. Sin embargo, sufrió algo parecido a una parálisis cerebral cuando se encontró dos gemas azules por ojos en un rostro inocente de porcelana enmarcado por dorados mechones de cabello corto cuan ángel.

—Jejeje, te has quedado deslumbrado —le sacó la lengua juguetona mientras se sentaba en la mesa moviendo los pies mientras le pegaba ligero en la frente para molestarle, aunque no sabía que ese gesto era muy poco para molestarlo.

—Rin, ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó curioso cerrando el libro y sacándose las gafas de lectura—. Pensé que estabas en Trigonometría.

—Le hicimos una broma pesada a la profesora y esta se ha ido~ —confesó en voz baja, en parte por ser la biblioteca un ambiente de silencio, en parte porque combinaba perfecto con su tono conspirador y aire malvado.

—¡Kagamine Rin! No debes hacer esas cosas —dijo en plan de hermanos responsable, aunque su sonrisa lo echó todo por la borda.

—¡Kagamine Len! No deberías dar opiniones de halos cuando tienes una cola de diablo muy larga~ —rió mientras jalaba una de sus orejas juguetona sin darse cuenta de la mirada cálida que le dirigía su hermano—. En fin no venía a eso.

—Dime princesa, ¿Que deseas? —indagó frustrado de sentir que no podría negarle nada a la muchacha.

—Venía a preguntarte si llegarás a casa esta noche —le respondió rápidamente la chica uniendo sus dedos índices como tímida mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo mordiendo su labio inferior suavemente, incendiando el cuerpo de Len en un nanosegundo.

—No lo sé, quizás pueda llegar muy tarde hoy, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún plan con Tato-chan o Gumi-chan? —las dos chicas que ya habían estado en su cama, desde eso se había dado cuenta de que las chicas de su edad eran muy aburridas, y si iba a divertirse, las mujeres mayores lo hacían mucho mejor…

—Voy a salir con Kaito —le comunicó sin problema alguno, hacía más de un mes había estado saliendo con su profesor de biología, y la verdad es que por ello ya no se sonrojaba como la colegiala que era ni lo llamaba "Shion-sensei", claro que en la intimidad era otra cosa muy distinta…

—No lo harás —la cortó fríamente, tensando su mano en un puño y conteniéndose a duras penas de ponerse a gruñir conteniendo las ganas de ir a buscar al mentado sensei para molerlo a golpes.

—Sí, sí lo haré, no es una petición _Onii-san_ —enfatizando su recordatorio de relación filial que tenían, era su hermano, pero no su padre para decirle que hacer—. Es un aviso~, diviértete —se bajó de la mesa de un salto, besó su mejilla y se fue campante, dejando a su rubio hermano con tendencias psicópatas que iban desde cortadas al despellejamiento.

* * *

"_¿Bueno?"_

—Luka-chan, ¿Estás disponible? —preguntó con voz sedosa el atractivo joven de ojos azul mar, en comparación con su interior, que se quemaba del enojo y la furia, necesitaba _Descargarse_, y evidentemente que solo no iba a hacerlo. Llamaría a Meiko, pero necesitaba tener el control completamente o iba a explotar.

"_Para ti siempre~. ¿Tu casa o la mía?"_

* * *

—Len, ¿Me lo harás en la cama?—preguntó la desesperada voz de la jadeante mujer que había caído una vez más en sus redes, había sido tan simple ello que casi se echaba a reír en su cara. En menos de dos horas iba a estar rogando su amor, aquel que no obtendría de él ni estando loco.

—La cama será —inquirió mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente estrechando su cintura contra su cuerpo en un gesto dominante, posesivo y claramente excitante para la fémina entre sus brazos—. Quizás puedas recordarme entre tus sábanas —jugó con sus palabras pasando la mano por su espalda haciéndola estremecer con tan poco.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ambos ya estaban en la casa de la mujer de rosado cabello, teniéndola apoyada contra la puerta de entrada y besándola sin rastro de piedad alguna. No era fiel, y no creía en el amor, pero si era un buen amante, y ni su estatura inferior a la de ella haría que demostrase lo contrario.

Pasó sus labios por su largo cuello con los ojos cerrados, imaginándola, imaginando que dicho cuello blanco rosáceo fuese del tono de la porcelana y fuese más corto que el de esa madura mujer que, ahora mismo, manejaba a su antojo cual cerámica. Pensando en la figura que lo volvía loco, succionó lento y provocativo sin dejar marcas, pero un gran hormigueo por donde pasaba.

Ella gemía, gemía gustosa mientras buscaba quitarle la ropa lo más rápido que pudiese, aunque él afianzó su agarre en su cintura recordándole quién mandaba ahí, en lo que sumisamente cedía y bajaba la mirada mientras aquel rubio desabotonaba la camisa de trabajo de ella mujer casi inadvertidamente colando una de sus manos dentro de la prenda como saludando una piel que ya reconocía.

Tuvo cuidado de no marcar su cuello al morder con suavidad, no era digna de sus marcas. Sólo era un instrumento para dar rienda suelta a sus fantasías más perversas.

—Len… Len por favor…. —la oyó suplicar, estaba ansiosa porque la tomara tan fuertemente que hasta los vecinos se enteraran de lo que hacía.

Sólo sonrió con su psicodélica mirada de "Yo mando aquí, no tú", mientras que la camisa caía resbalando por sus hombros como por arte de magia, ya que ni había notado cuando le había quitado todos los botones de la camisa de secretaria. Coló uno de sus dedos por el borde del brassiere jalándolo mientras que una pequeña corriente de aire causada por el aire acondicionado de la sala erizara su pezón causando que mordiese su labio inferior.

—Shhh —mordió el borde de este desgarrándolo ligeramente al ser una tela de encaje mientras la despegaba de la puerta y terminaba con ella contra un mueble de la sala, ansioso, pero sin perder sus papeles. Vio una figura de la cabeza de un conejo que era de la marca bordeado sobre su pecho y el agarre se hizo dos veces más firme al recordar que le traía a la cabeza eso.

Lo desabrochó hábilmente y pareció arrancárselo antes de bajar los labios por el pecho, empezaba a dejar salir su furia, imaginándolos más tersos y más apetecibles mientras sus manos recorrían sus caderas invocando el recuerdo de una noche en la que había delineado la figura de su fantasía en necesidad. Atacó sus pechos con decididas, pero dulces mordidas pegando su cuerpo al de ella para frotarse aún por encima de la ropa y que notara su dureza.

—L-Len… Por favor… —rogó en un hilo de voz mientras se encargaba de colar sus dedos por debajo de la falda tocándola, notando lo excitada que estaba.

—Parece que no llegaremos a la cama —dijo oscuramente antes de sonreír.

Lo siguiente fue toda pasión desbordada, la doblegó por encima del sofá, mesa de café y suelo, tomándola una y otra vez siendo aturdido por el calor y la imagen nítida de su musa en su mente, sus insinuaciones y acercamientos inocentes. En sus oídos resonaba la voz de Luka gritando su nombre terriblemente excitada y sólo podía oír la voz de Ella, viendo su rostro inundado con lágrimas de placer.

—Rin… Rinny…. —gruñó roncamente demasiado bajo para que su acompañante lo oyera, la imagen de su desafiante y aparentemente inocente hermana estaban haciéndolo llegar al orgasmo más rápido de lo que había podido hacerlo nunca, pero el sabría controlarse para extender la dulce agonía de su acompañante de turno.

Luka era tan sumisa que aún si lo escuchara gemir por otra, no replicaría nada. Sin mencionar que él era _Bueno_ en lo que hacía, sabía que no tenía nada que temer. Por eso estaba embistiéndola fuertemente contra la mesita de noche, en lo que ella se aferraba a su espalda sollozando su nombre.

Deseaba que sus manos fueran más pequeñas, más suaves, que tuviesen uñas amarillas en vez de rosas y fueran más cortas, que fuera más estrechaba como imaginaba a Rin, que fuese Ella.

—Luka… —susurró con voz teñida de placer para el deleite embriagador de la secretaria en su oreja, besando el lóbulo de su oreja y extendiendo todo tipo de sensanciones—. Grita mi nombre, dime onii-chan, hazlo, por favor…

Tan cegada de éxtasis sólo asintió y buscó su voz, tratando de recordar cómo usar sus cuerdas vocales.

—Len o-onii… Len…. ¡Len onii-chan! —terminó en un grito mientras él mordía fuertemente su cuello totalmente hundido en su fantasía, con la sensación de sentir la carne de Rin contra él, de sentir sus manos tratando de mantenerlo pegado a ella, de oír sus gritos agónicos de placer, fundiéndose en un acto incestuoso tan puro que ambos arderían en el infierno por toda la eternidad.

—¡Se mía, Rin…! —gritó ahogadamente contra su cuello mientras el orgasmo arrollador destrozaba la consciencia de Luka y la dejaba viendo toda la galaxia de Andrómeda mientras Len llenaba el condón que había colocado con anticipación, corriéndose de tal forma que temió romperlo y por lo tanto salió apenas pudo tratando de recordar su nombre de nuevo, donde y, para su pesar, con quién estaba.

—Len-kun…. ¿Qué dijiste al final…..? —preguntó un hilo de voz proveniente de la pelirrosa.

—Que sólo te necesito a ti Luka —sonrió mintiendo como un bellaco descansando notando como ella se quedaba dormida al instante.

* * *

Entró silenciosamente a su casa colocando las llaves con cuidado en su lugar quitándose los zapatos en el recibidor y así caminar con más calma. Dejó el maletín en la mesa de la cocina y fue a la cocina a tomar un merecido vaso de agua.

De nuevo…. De nuevo su orgasmo más arrebatador sólo se lo había podido arrancar Ella, a ese paso las mujeres y sus actitudes sexuales lo aburrirían a muerte si no hacía algo…

—Soy un maldito enfermo… —apretó los dientes furioso consigo mismo mientras dejaba el vaso en el lavaplatos antes de que estallara en su mano.

Salió de la cocina y el comedor pasando por el pasillo clavando la mirada en la puerta con nombre "Rin~" antes de sumirse en una fuerte discusión mental que la hizo a la final entrar en la habitación de su hermana, notándola profundamente dormida sobre su cama.

_"Si pasó la noche aquí…. Ella no es como yo…,_ pensó mientras se acercaba lentamente notando en la mesa de noche las fotos familiares de ambos y una con su dichoso "Senpai" que puso boca abajo antes de tirarla por la ventana o quemarla en la estufa.

Se arrodilló a su lado y contempló su sueño largamente, no importa si amanecía, daría su vida, le vendería el alma al diablo con tal de estar con ella, abrazarla posesivamente en sueño y poder despertar a su lado besándola.

—L-Len…. —sonó la voz de su Rinny, haciéndolo levantar la vista húmeda, en unos de esos pequeños momentos de debilidad en que quería llorar por los lazos de sangre que la unían a él.

—Princesa… Venía a darte las buenas noches… —se trató de explicar él antes de que ella le callara y le hacía un gesto de que se acercara más. Al cumplir su perezoso mandato la adormilada chica lo jaló de la corbata y lo hizo acostarse a su lado, abrazando su cintura fuerte como si fuese su oso de peluche.

—Len… Quédate sólo conmigo, Len… —susurró mientras se quedaba dormida mientras le negaba toda incapacidad de volver a su cuarto.

Aún conmocionado por lo que pasaba, tembloroso echó la colcha sobre ambos abrazándola de vuelta, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho donde residía su corazón que latía furiosamente.

—Siempre Rin…. —fue lo único que pudo susurrar aunque ya no lo escuchara más.

Mañana se lo diré, Rin va a ser mía de verdad, o dejaré de llamarme Kagamine Len, pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos y sumirse al mundo de los sueños, donde su hermana le esperaba con un traje de conejita PlayBoy blanco, realmente era un enfermo de mierda…

* * *

Primero que nada gracias de corazón por llegar acá, parece que no he perdido el toque del lemmon jeje, espero que les haya gustado, un saludo a Akire que soportó mis spoilers y sonrojos y que se sepa que a mí me gusta bastante Luka, así que si la he dejado mal, me disculpo en serio...

Un beso, cuídense, Laousse Lucy.


End file.
